The invention relates to activation means and particularly to means for activating flashlamp articles.
The activating mechanisms described in the aforementioned applications are especially suited for triggering a flashlamp unit located within a flashlamp article. In doing so, the fired unit (or units) provides a highly intense visible signal in the form of a flash. As defined in Ser. No. 803,565, this flash may in turn activate a combustible member (e.g. a pyrotechnic) which is located near the lamp and receives the intense energy therefrom. The highly intense noise emitted from the pyrotechnic may serve two purposes: (1) to scare away a prospective intruder; and (2) to trigger a suitable sound detector located within range of the pyrotechnic.
In the alarm systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,714,647 (A. L. Litman) and 3,805,257 (A. L. Litman et al), the flashlamp article is used to activate a photocell or similar electrical component to in turn trigger a suitable alarm.
The activation means of the instant invention provides a highly desired feature over the several activating mechanisms mentioned above, that feature being the substantial prevention of accidental firing of the flashlamp article during positioning of the article on the mechanism. Accidental firing would result in the unnecessary waste of material and also prove highly inconvenient to the alarm system's operator, who may be required to readjust the respective sound or light detecting apparatus associated with the flashlamp article.
It is believed therefore that an activator means which provides the above feature would constitute an advancement in the art.